Growing Up
by Brother Grimm
Summary: its been three years since Timmy first met that annoying little fan girl nammed Tootie but his feelings have changed a great deal since then.   Not my best work but im working through writers block so be gentle  R&R ONE SHOT


Timmy walked stiffly awkwardly down the street the hot July sun beating down on his pink capped head. His two iconic pink and green dogs walking in step directly behind him. He was walking a little faster than normal and his heart was pounding in his chest. All day in school last night in his dreams day dreams and even idle random thoughts there she was.

She was always there begging for his affection and worshiping the ground he stood on. Now some simple three years later she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and Timmy had definitely taken notice.

"So where are we going" Cosmo asked as they continued to walk Timmy still seeming very anxious.

"Were going to Tootie's house" Timmy replied very shortly and without a seconds pause.

Cosmo mulled over what Timmy had just said for a moment before becoming confused and having to speak up.

"But I though you hated Tootie?" Cosmo asked having to switch to a light jog to keep up with his godson.

Timmy didn't answer his mind was racing. What would he say what would he do, how would she react and on and on his mind went.

They walked for a few more minuets in silence until at last they were standing outside a small powder blue two story house. For a long time this house was cause for much fear and dread back in the days of Vicky the evil babysitter, But she was off to college leaving only Tootie and her parents to occupy the house.

Timmy's heart was pounding in his chest. He knew in a few more steps their would be no turning back. Taking a deep breath he marched up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

After a moments pause their was a light rustle and a click and the door opened revealing Tootie's dad standing their.

"Is Tootie home?" Timmy asked with a slight crack to his voice obviously very nervous.

"Yes she is and may I ask who you are?" Tootie's dad said with a curious smile.

"Im Timmy a friend of Tootie's from school." Timmy said "May I go up and see her?" he asked without even a moments pause.

"Yea sure go ahead" Tootie's dad said stepping aside allowing Timmy into the house.

"Go on home ill be there soon" Timmy said turning around looking at Cosmo and Wanda.

With that he shut the door behind himself kicked off his shoes and proceeded to the staircase.

"it's the first Pink door on the right" Tootie's dad said with a light chuckle as he sat himself back down on the couch to watch T.V.

Timmy was sure his heart was going to explode in his chest he just knew it. Any second now his heart would burst and he would be dead. Though no moment came he made his way to the landing of the staircase and then over to the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in" a somewhat shrill female voice said from inside the room.

Timmy took one more deep breath and opened the door and stepped in. Tootie was laying on her bed facing away from the door reading a book.

"H..Hey Tootie" Timmy managed to croak out his mouth was very dry causing his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth.

Tootie's heart skipped a beat as she whipped around in her seat to see her one and only crush standing in her doorway.

"Ti..Timmy…Hi!" Tootie said jumping up and standing at the foot of her bed a mere three feet from her hearts only desire.

"Uhm hi Tootie" Timmy said finding it hard to keep eye contact.

"…Hi..Timmy" Tootie said feeling a mix of joy and confusion at the same time.

"Look I know I have been a jerk to you and I wanted to come up and apologize" Timmy blurted out all at once at an almost Incomprehensive speed.

Tootie was awe struck, She always told herself Timmy would come around eventualy but she never thought she was right. Yet here he was doing exactly what she had wished he would for so very long.

"I understand if you cant find it in you to forgive me but I wanted you to know I really am sor…." Timmy was cut off by Tootie tackle hugging him the surprise act caused timmy to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Oh Timmy all I ever wanted was to know that you cared" Tootie said tears running down her face.

Tootie stumbled to her feet and held out a hand to help Timmy up a bright red blush playing across her face.

"Dose this mean that were friends then?" Tootie asked feeling almost stupid for questioning it at this point.

"Well I was kind of hoping we could be a little more than that" Timmy said feeling uneasy but knowing this is what he wanted.

Tootie was at a loss for words she just stood their starring at him dumbfounded.

"I..I..I don't know what to say…" Tootie said.

Timmy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek causing her to let out a squeal and tackle him into another long warm embrace. Which this time he returned whole heartedly.

Somehow Timmy knew this was always how it was going to turn out. No matter how much he fought it he always kind of knew.


End file.
